Gunthers Purpose
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After hearing some gossip, Gunther feels depressed about his life and how he feels about himself.(Gunther/Jane)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its ccharacters**

**This was written based off a similar conversation I've had. Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

><p>Passing through the town square, Jane and Gunther were making their way back to the castle. Just coming from foot patrol, they're tired and couldn't wait to get back home. When the two knights stopped for a drink at the pub, the nearby serving wenches gossiped loudly amongst themselves "You see that raven haired boy over there? I heard his mother ran off with the father of the castles blacksmith"<p>

"Why those blaspheming little..."

Standing up, Gunther said solemnly "Let's go Jane"

Walking out briskly, Jane followed after him "How rude some people are"

"Think nothing of or Jane, besides it's not true"

"They have no right to talk about you that way"

"Don't worry about it! It's none of your concern"

"They just disrespected your honor."

"What do you want me to do Jane? Get into a jousting match? Start a brawl? No Jane, it's a waste. Nothing... Nothing can hurt me anymore"

"What are you saying?"

Standing outside the castle back entrance, he exclaimed "After all these years of having to deal with an abusive father, I've learned it's easier to expect nothing good from anybody. Even if things look like their getting better, I don't bother getting my hopes up"

"That's sad"

"Do you really want to know what's sad? Is that I have no accomplishments, no fame, and no purpose"

"Is this what you think about?"

"Well you asked! And this is why I don't bother talking to people"

"Why do you criticize yourself so harshly?"

"I don't see how you don't catch on. I'm a useless person, who doesn't know how to do anything right. And you know what? Father was right, I should have never been born."

Slapping him on the face, Jane yelled "Stop it! Don't you ever say such things"

"Well it's true"

"It is not! I don't ever want to hear you say such hateful words. You're a knight of the king's guard and you have a duty to protect the king. Therefore, you have a purpose"

"Is that all?"

"No, it isn't. You have a duty to protect your friends and comrades"

"Ha! I don't have friends Jane, only enemies"

"You have me"

Looking confused, he asked "What do you mean? Don't you hate me?"

"Well, you annoy me, and sometimes, most of the time irritate me, but by no means do I hate you"

"Wait, I'm confused"

"There is nothing to be confused about. What I'm saying is that if I hated you, I certainly wouldn't be talking to you like this"

"What are you saying? It doesn't make sense"

"To me, you are just as important perhaps even more so. I'm saying that I care about you, that I..."

"What? What were you going to say?"

Taking a deep breath, she confessed "I like you, I love you. We may argue, and tease, and fight, but I wouldn't trade the time we have spent together for anything in the world. I'm not ashamed of my feelings, though right now I wish I could find a rock to crawl under"

Banging his head against the castle wall, he said "Either this is a cruel joke or I'm dead. That's just great, I'm hallucinating!"

"You are not hallucinating and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I mean... I don't know. It's not everyday that the girl who insults you is supposedly proclaiming her feelings. It's a lot to take in and like I said, I don't want to get my hopes up"

Cupping his face, he blushed brightly "Jane! You... My face... What are you... You're too close"

"You are so dense, do you know that?"

"So you tell me. What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?"

"I never thought that you would... That is... With me..."

"Gunther"

"Yes Jane?"

Coming closer, she smiled "You talk too much"

Placing a warm affectionate kiss on his lips, she felt him freeze up. Soon he eased into the kiss, urgent for its warmth. Warm tears wet her face as he deepened the kiss. His earnestness broke her heart, his desperation was clear I'm the way he held her tight in his arms. It may have been their first kiss, but it felt natural, it felt like home. Parting for air, she rested her forehead on his "You're useful to me Gunther, who else will be my live dummy?"

Closing his reddened eyes, he hid his face on her shoulder, sobbing terribly. Rubbing his back, she cooed "Shush, it's alright"

His voice was low, almost afraid "Why? Why did you kiss me? Why would you do something so terrible as this? I can't... I can't give you what you need. I don't know how to..."

"You don't know how to do what?"

"I don't know love"

"That's alright, I'll teach you. Somehow you made me so fond of you, that I couldn't hide my feelings no longer"

With a quieter, barely audible voice, he said "I liked it"

"You know, you father did one thing right, he made you. Thank you Gunther for being born, because I need you, and I'll accept anything you can give."

"I don't deserve it"

"I don't think most of us deserve love, but you do. Please don't tell me I deserve better, because you're the best person for me"

"Thank you Jane, I...I about you..."

"It's alright if you can't say it. If you can't love yourself, I'll love you until you do"

Wiping away his tears, she said "Let's go Gunther, I think there after swords in the armory that Sir Theodore asked us to polish"

"Yes, I think I remember"

Grabbing his hand, she kissed it "Let's set how fast we'll get there"

"You're on"

Running hand in hand, it was the beginning of Gunther's purpose, to endeavor to deserve Jane, and to figure out that tight feeling in his chest we're the sprouts of love.

One thing was for certain to all that witnessed them daily, that he was made to love her, and she was made to love him.


End file.
